I Love You
by contagiouschemi
Summary: She wanted to say it in a special way like he had. So, why not say it differently to anyone else? Smitchie Fluff. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You**

She smiled her ever radiating smile. Who wouldn't smile after what he had just told her? She had every god damn right to smile. Now, she had come upon a dilemma. How does she tell him? She wanted a rather romantic gesture. He had taken her out for dinner; so what should she do?

He had just told her. He had put his heart on the line, so to speak. It didn't really matter if she didn't say it back. It's not like he would he would break up with her if she didn't. No that was a contradiction to what he had just told her. And he hated contradictions.

"Te amo." She stated softly. Confusion quickly etched across his face. Great, she had started going multi-lingual on his rock star ass.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked in a perplexed tone. She smirked softly. She had the perfect plan. It was already working. She loved how her boyfriend could only speak one language and didn't want to learn another one. What a world of opportunities it opened up.

"Je t'aime." I said in a slight French accent. He got even more confused. He groaned, slightly pissed off. He wasn't mad at his girlfriend; he was mad at himself for not knowing any other language than English.

"Seriously, baby, I like when you speak in a different language; I find it extremely sexy. But right now's not the best time." He said exasperatedly. She sniggered quietly; not only was her plan working, but it was quite amusing. "Please just say it in English and not Chinese."

"I wasn't speaking Chinese. I was speaking Spanish and then French. I'll say it in Chinese if you like." She smirked again. The fact that she could say it in over ten different languages made it oh-so better.

"Oh, please don't I'm already confused as it is." He whined.

"Too late hot-shot. Wo ei ni." She smiled. He sighed irately. He wanted to know what she was saying. Who knew he actually cared about what other people said. Thing was: he cared a whole lot about what the woman he held said. She was the only thing (person) he cared about full stop. Nothing else mattered to him apart from her.

"I love you, but this is seriously pissing me off." She beamed because he actually said it again. She was shocked the first time he said it; and there he was saying it again. "What is it going to be next: Polish?"

"Kocham cie."

"Oh for God's sake. You're going to run out of languages soon. You can't know every language in the world."

"I have another seven left in me."

"And then English?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see. What do you think the most romantic language is apart from what I've already said?"

"English!"

"Whoa, calm down. And no not English that doesn't count."

"Why not? Shakespeare wrote in English. 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Though art more lovely and more temperate.' Please just spare me this torture baby." He begged. She decided to only say two more before English. She couldn't resist the look he was shooting her.

"Ti amo." She smiled. He pulled her in closer to him. She knew he was going to do something dirty. Well, not dirty per se. But it could potentially ruin her plan.

"Baby, please tell me." He whispered in a raspy voice. That was his sexy voice. She could never resist that voice. He knew that.

"Ich liebe dich." She sighed trying to not show how put off she was. Trying to not show that he was weakening her and turning her on so much.

"What are you trying to tell me, baby?" He whispered into her left ear. That was it. He had pushed her as far as she could go.

She flung her arms around his neck, and pulled his neck down. She pressed her lips to his quickly before smiling at his confused expression.

"I love you!"

**AN: and that's another one-shot. I must update AA before you kill me. This was inspired by my fascination with languages atm. Anyone know Latin and can teach me? R&R**


	2. Just A Little Author's NoteRant

**Just a Little Author's Note/Rant**

This story has been plagiarised on JBFF. I'm extremely pissed off at this. I put a lot of hard work into writing it, and it annoys me that someone gets credit for it, when all they've fucking done is copy and pasted it. Do they not have their own imaginations?

I just don't see how someone thinks that they can do that and get away with it.

It's not just me this person has done it to. Here are the users and their stories they have ripped off:

PaNcAk3s – Trouble in Paradise; La Neige a Paris; Alternative

pyrolyn-766 – How To Annoy Shane

SilverAurora – Voldemort?

xoStarlightAddiction – Why?

Those are all I know so far. But I'm pretty sure the rest are as well. She's changed the titles so I can't find them.

If you want to see it for yourself, just look up the user ginaxisxawesome on JBFF, and you'll find the plagiariser.

I really hate this.

Thank you to capegirl for finding this person and telling me, I really appreciate it.


End file.
